


One-Shot: A Kiss of Relief

by DayOldHakarl



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Close Calls, M/M, One-Shot, Rock Climbing, holosuite adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayOldHakarl/pseuds/DayOldHakarl
Summary: One-shot prompted by a request from Tumblr user @ohworm-dax about "a kiss of relief". Enjoy!





	One-Shot: A Kiss of Relief

“Are you sure this is safe?” Julian peered nervously down into the canyon below him. Normally he could handle heights but for some reason this was too intense.

“Really, my dear,” Garak chided as he grappled with a ledge further up, “you always talk about wanting adventure, so here it is. I thought this would be an interesting change of pace.”

“I meant either a different holo-genre or something…more _intimate_.” Garak could practically hear the squirm in his voice. “Not _this_!”

Garak chuckled and adjusted the climbing harness. Back on Cardassia Prime there was a series of long, winding canyons in the southwestern part of the main continent. He’d gone there in his younger days for survival training but he’d always longed to simply bask in the sun at the top of the rim and watch the skies blaze with color.

So when this particular holo-program found its way into Garak’s hands, he was certain Julian would be interested in it, too. And he was…until he found out there was no story involved. He was so childlike in that regard: could he simply enjoy a thing for what it was and not for its narrative?

He heard rocks tumble down the cliff wall behind him and glanced over his shoulder. He bit back a laugh: Julian, all limbs and angles, looked like an insect clutching at a garden wall. His face was drenched with sweat and his hazel eyes burned with…well, it wasn’t determination, exactly. More like “I’m going to kill you if I don’t die first”.

“Now I know you’ve done rock-climbing before, dear,” Garak went on, turning his attention upward. Only a few meters left to go. “I would figure Terran rocks to be like Cardassian ones. A rock is a rock, after all.”

“Then why are these rocks so slippery?” Julian barked, reaching for a narrow outcropping and digging his fingers into it. “And why are these edges so narrow?”

“It’s symbolic,” Garak explained, adjusting his footing. “You see, it’s about the struggle one must undergo if they are to succeed and rise to the top of any challenge that comes before them.”

“If this is some bloody metaphor about how great Cardassia is, you can…”

A louder banging of rocks and a sharp shout caught Garak’s full attention now. Julian had lost footing momentarily and almost fell off the rock face. Garak studied his human carefully, like a mother making sure her child was following along. He noticed the younger man was trembling and had his head lowered so Garak couldn’t see his face.

“Computer,” Garak began, but Julian stopped him.

“DON’T YOU DARE! I’m…I’m not giving up. No, sir. I…I’ll climb this stupid rock. One way…or another.” Julian glared, not at Garak, but at the top of the cliff. With a loud, determined grunt, Julian thrust his hand upward and gripped another outcropping.

“I know you can, but listen to me,” Garak ordered. “Remember: it’s symbolic. Work _with_ the rock, not _against_ it. Otherwise it will get the better of you. Now,” Garak reached for an outcropping a short distance above his head, “try again.”

Another frustrated grunt and the shuffling of rocks was Garak’s answer. Garak continued his climb, slowly, steadily, all the while listening as Julian made his own way up. This time he was slower, more deliberate. _Good_ , he thought. _You’re learning!_

Garak made it to the top of the cliff first, so when Julian finally reached the top, Garak held out a hand to help him up. Julian shoved it aside and pulled himself up, his eyes locked with Garak’s the entire time.

“There, see?” Garak said as Julian straightened. “That wasn’t so…”

He didn’t finish his sentence, for Julian had thrown himself into Garak’s arms and pressed his lips to his in a deep, passionate kiss. He was sweaty and dirty and smelled musky but Garak enjoyed it nonetheless. Perhaps Julian would entertain the idea of a joint shower afterward.

When Julian broke the kiss, he was gasping for air. “I’m so…damned…relieved,” he panted. Before Garak could compliment him - or say anything, really - Julian bopped him on the nose with a slender finger. “Don’t _ever_ make me do that again, though,” he warned, his expression vaguely menacing.

Garak couldn’t help but have a hearty laugh at his lover’s expense.


End file.
